The statement made in this part only provides background information which relates to the contents disclosed in the present invention, and may not constitute the prior art.
Currently, there has been CN102967668A performing an identification and analysis of the origin of the wine based upon a method for identifying wine origin by a stable isotope ratio. However, this method only uses oxygen isotope as a tracing index, which cannot accurately determine the origin thereof, and has a limited applicability. There are also foreign journal literatures elucidating the principle of differentiating origins through elements and stable isotopes, but they are merely limited to the differentiation between sub-producing regions and have no practical value.
Firstly, the applicable area of the prior art is limited, and it is just applicable to a small region scope (e.g. the differentiation between origins within a region or within a country). Secondly, the existing technologies have relatively simplex indices for origins discrimination and have a low efficiency regarding the differentiation of origins and poor accuracy rate.
Thus, the prior art is to be improved and developed.